


Closet

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, High School, Hugs, M/M, Raijin Days, Teasing, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The disatdvantages of being horny teens.





	Closet

Izaya felt as excitement rushed in his blood. He knew that being absent from class because of the activity they had done was a risky thing. However, he never would have thought something like that can happen – and as he looked at Shizu-chan, neither did he.

”Do not squirm like this!” The taller teen snarled at him as he was standing in the closet, his head being lowered because of how small the closet was. ”We will be caught!”

He stepped a little bit more inside, totally pushing Izaya to the back of the closet. The ravenette smirked and from the scowl, he knew it was noticed.

”Wow, Shizu-chan! Even now, you are so horny!”

The whole thing started with them kissing roughly while Shizuo pushed Izaya to the door of the closet. They were too caught up in the act that they did not even notice the sound of the bell. 

The thing that caught Izayas’ attention was the steps coming from the corner of the corridor. He quickly opened the door and pulled the faux blond in. Both of them held their breaths as the teacher left the closet without knowing the two frightened teens hiding in it.

”Shut up! What if he comes back?” Shizuo whispered a little bit in panic. He did not want to think about the consequences of their acts. He had already caused enough trouble for his parents…

Izaya felt as fidgetiness spread in his lover’s body and his breath becoming rigid. He hugged him, patting his back reassuringly. From the corner of his eye, he saw how Shizu-chans’ face became tomato red.

”Calm down, Shizu-chan! The teachers’ first priority is not searching for two kids who are absent from their maths class.”

Shizuo felt as giggles erupted from his chest. Izaya might have been a little shit sometimes, but Shizuo loved the other side of him. The caring and shy side because of which an adorable plus spread on his face whenever Shizuo showed any kind of affection – like kissing his nose and rub their foreheads together.


End file.
